Ruby Gloom Daredevil Dangers
by Sombre Girl
Summary: Please read the summary in this Iris-centered story!
1. Chapter 1:Squig Goes

**Ruby Gloom**

"WAHOO!"Iris exclaimed as she brought the engine of the motorcycle to life.

"Iris sure has been enjoying herself with that motorcycle!"Boo-Boo observed as she crashed against a tree for the third time.

"I know!But I am worried about Squig."Ruby looked over at the gargantuan flying worm.

The light in his eyes was gone.A cloud of gloom hovered above him as he let out a sigh.

Iris had been ignoring him since she got her hands on that red motorcycle.

She thought it was the next best thing since slice bread.

Poor Squig was starting to miss his exuberant cyclops owner.

Tears welled in his eyes as he honked for attention.

But his sad honks were lost in Iris' cries of joy.

"He even picked on his meal like a you have seen his appetite!"Ruby continued.

"And I cannot even get Iris off that vehicle!Poor Squig!"

* * *

><p>Right now,the gang was having Ruby tipped his food into his bowl,Squig just pushed it away.<p>

"Come on,I know how are you feeling but you still need to dinner,I bet Iris would be running towards you to play!"she encouraged him.

He looked at his collar.

Once,it had been his pride and joy,symbolising his friendship with Iris but now,he realized.

It was just a leather band that was fastened around his neck used as a mean of recognition.

But without that adventurous girl by his side,he felt that he had lost his identity.

So what was the point of keeping it?

He felt the tears of despair coming to his eyes as he threw it away and left silently in the cover of the dark.


	2. Chapter 2:Horrible Discoveries

**Ruby Gloom Daredevil Dangers**

**Author's Note:**

**SG:**

**Well,this is not my best story but hey!At least tell me how I can improve!Please!Mew!**

**Hehe...typo?**

**Doom Kitty:She looks at me with a knowing look.**

**SG:Okay,please read the story!**

* * *

><p>It was the night of a full moon and the shimmering orb shone brightly in the sky like an otherworldly lantern.<p>

As everyone strolled down the forest path back home,owls hooted above them and creatures scurried about,sensing the intrusion of their woods.

Every sound was a trigger for the hair to rise on Scaredy's neck; every movement made him shake with fright.

"An evening stroll after a hearty dinner,is really terrifying!"Scaredy mumbled.

Doom rolled her eyes as she yawned,signalling to Ruby that she wanted to have her forty winks.

"Don't worry,Doom!We're almost home!Besides,it's only 9.30 p.m!"Ruby assured her by stroking her silky black fur.

"9.30?Oh no!I gotta read Squig his bedtime story!"

"Well,looks like somebody suddenly remembers her OWN pet!"Jealousy scoffed as Peter caught a waft of Midnight Mist when she whipped her ebony locks.

"Oh,come on!What makes you think I would forget Squig and abandon him because of some vehicle?"Iris asked indignantly.

Everybody looked at her knowingly,with a smug smile on their lips.

"Well,Vulcan,you're the fastest runner!Run,run,run...Vulcan?"

He was oblivious to her,focusing on Ruby as he began to hear the prelude of plasma,the harmony of haemoglobin and the symphony of sanguine fluid pumping around her veins.

He thought it would be a wonderful relief to sink his fangs into her jugular vein and have a refreshing sip.

Well,until Skull Boy gave him a swift slap which he dodged.

Vulcan nearly burst out in condescending laughter.

Casting him a threatening glower,he glared at him with his deep-set eyes while Skull Boy gave him his trademark scowl,when he was younger.

He heard the crisp voice he was used to but the change in tone was terrifying. It was aimed at him and filled with malice,not the gentle lull of kindness he was used to.

"Go near her again and you'll have me to answer to."

Ever since that stupid dance,Skull Boy was throwing menacing looks at him.

"Fine,I'll go!"he huffed in defeat as he dashed back to the house in a blur color of black.

In 0.5 seconds,he covered 1.2 kilometers a d reached Squig's hideout.

"Squig!I think you'd be bouncing up and down when you hear that Iris...uh-oh!"

All that he could see inside Squig's basket was his collar.

"Oh,garlic bread!"Vulcan moaned as he rushed to the forest,mentally preparing himself for an outburst of tears from a certain cyclops.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"Everybody cried out except Iris.<p>

"All I saw was his collar.I'm SO sorry,Iris!If it makes you any better,I can spend the night looking for him."Vulcan suggested...

...to an unconscious Iris.

Doom shook her head as she started to fan her.


End file.
